fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi: Character Information 2
★ Naruto & Ninja Gaiden Characters 2 ★ Page 0: ۞ Page 1: ۞ Page 2: (Current) Page 3: ۞ List of Techniques: [Click Here] Legend of the Symbol used ( ⃠ ) - Idea Cancelled Described noted - Using Strikethrough is Part of the Idea Cancelled. ★ - Trade Marked weapon(s) and arsenal(s). ≠ - Coming Soon Black Spider Ninja 01. Geshinn [Click Here] *Appearance: is a tall middle age man with medium build. He has an eyepatch covering his injured right eye. His outfit is a mix of traditional gi and armor, consisting of heavy tabi boots, ninja pants, fully armored upper body, armored gauntlets, ninja claw on the right arm, and a multi eyed shinobi helmet. *Role: Leader of the Black Spider Clan and Overlord, Supreme Ninja Overlord, Super Ninja, Lord of the Dark Ninja *Gender: Male *Affiliation Yamigakure, Arsenals: *Claws and Blade of Archfiend *Shurikens *Kunais 02. Gamov [Click Here] *Appearance: seeing a bespectacled, wearing green fedora hat and coat wearing spy. *Role: Spy, Military Overseer, *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Yamigakure, Arsenals: *Pair of Kukri-shape Balisongs, *Sig Sauer Classic 22 (10-rounds; .22 Long Colt), 03. Obaba [Click Here] *Appearance: seeing a bespectacled, wearing green fedora hat and coat wearing spy. *Role: Head Ninja, Sorceress, *Gender: Female (100 years) *Affiliation: Yamigakure Arsenals: * 04. Rasetsu [Click Here] * Appearance: wearing a Spider-nin Shozoku with White Spider decoration, and a katana strapped on his back on the left side and wakizashi strapped on the back of the waist on the right. * Role: Shadow Ninja * Gender: Male * Affiliation: Yamigakure Arsenals: *Katana and Wakizashi *Shurikens *Kunais 05. Baxter Stockman [Click Here] - Based on the character from TMNT (2003)/ * Appearance: apears to be African-American wearing a scientist lab coat, tan pants, and wore glasses. * Role: Shadow Ninja * Gender: Male * Affiliation: Yamigakure Arsenals: * Insane Intellect * Robotic Suit * Various other weapons and technology of his own design. Team Tarantula Yukio Mashimi [Click Here] - Based on the character from TMNT (2003)/ # Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes, wearing a Spider-nin Shozoku with White Spider decoration, and a katana strapped on his back on the left side. # Role: Black Spider Ninja, Co-sensei, # Gender: Male # Affiliation: Yamigakure (Hidden Darkness) Arsenals: * Katana * Kunais * Shurikens Members Uragi Here * Moniker: S * Appearance: All Black shozoku with spiderweb designs with a 4-red eyed spider headpiece like Genshin. * Role: Shadow Spider-nin. * Gender: Male * Affiliation: Yamigakure, * Elements: Arsenals: * Katana (Reverse Grip) and Claws, * Incendiary Shuriken, * Shurikens, Jutsu: Kage Bunshin, Substitute, Ninpo: # Art of the Inferno (Kaen Ryu no Jutsu; "Art of Flame Dragon"), # Art of the Inazuma (Hyakuraiduchi no Jutsu, "Art of One Hundred Thunder Hammers"), # Art of the Wind Blades (Hama Reppujin no Jutsu; "Art of Violent Wind Blade Exorcism"), # Art of the Ice Storm (Hyoujinsatsu no Jutsu; "Art of Killing Ice Blade"), # Art of the Piercing Void (Angyoku Juuhadan no Jutsu; "Art of Extremely-Heavy Dark Bullet Wave"), 02. Kagerou [Click Here] * Moniker: The Mystic, # Appearance: She wear a Ninja Garb with Spider symbol on her right chest, a face mask and white bandanna, her hair style is shoulder-length and high knee shinobi boots. # Role: Spider Mage (or Aya) Ninja. # Gender: Female # Affiliation: # Elements: Lightning, Wind, Water, Ice, Arsenal: * Dual Kodachis, * Steel Folding fans (Black (Kitana's version; bladed, fan-like weapons; MK 2011 version), * Shurikens, Incendiary Shuriken, Jutsu: * Henge, Genjutsu; , * Raiton: Gian (False Darkness)- The user emits lightning in the shape of a spear from its mouth, which then pierces the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. The user can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This, coupled with the sheer speed of the lightning, makes it a difficult technique to evade. This technique is capable of being focused into a straight beam, similar to a laser. * Raiton: Hageshī Raiu (Thunderstorm) - Calls forth a storm of lightning from the skies on a targeted location by fires a single bolt of lighting in the tips of the user's fingers. * Fuuton: * Suiton: * Hyouton: Sandanjū kōri (Shotgun Ice) - A user's hand covered in ice and lunches a barrage of ice shards. * Hyouton: Tashimo daibā (Frost Diver) - Release a stream of frigid ice at a single target Ninpo: # Art of the Wind Blades (Hama Reppujin no Jutsu; "Art of Violent Wind Blade Exorcism"), # Art of the Ice Storm (Hyoujinsatsu no Jutsu; "Art of Killing Ice Blade"), # Art of the Inazuma (Hyakuraiduchi no Jutsu, "Art of One Hundred Thunder Hammers"), 3. Tessai [Click Here] * Moniker: Dreadpool * Appearance: He wore a modern tactical suit with red googles. two pistols in each holsters (they're HK45 (.45 ACP; 10 rounds)); on his on his left hip, and the other in his chest, two ninjato's strapped on his back, both together in x-formation. And also a SMG that on his right hip. * Role: Tactical Spider-nin. * Gender: Male * Affiliation: Yamigakure, * Elements: Arsenals: * Brügger & Thomet MP-9 (9x19mm; 30 rounds) with a straight fore grip, a different muzzle shroud, and a PEQ laser box., * Dual HK45 (.45 ACP; 10 rounds) with laser sight underneath, * Dual Ninjatō, * Incendiary Shuriken, Jutsu: * Bunshin, Henge, Substituted, Genjutsu; Ninpo: # Art of the Wind Blades (Hama Reppujin no Jutsu; "Art of Violent Wind Blade Exorcism"), Team Wolf Spider Sensei: Genshin 1. Menma [Click Here] * Moniker: Crimson Claw (Shinkōshoku no Tsume) # Appearance: A black spiky hair with white highlights (if he will wore a hood), wearing a dark-red shozoku with spiderweb designs and white accents, also 4-red-eyed spider headpiece as well and his face mask with a white spider symbol in it. # Role: Shadow Spider-nin, # Gender: Male # Affiliation: # Elements: Dark Arsenals: * Katana, * Wrist retractable claws (Predator Claws; 18 inches blade and 8 inches wide), * Kusarigama, * Kunais and Shurikens, * Incendiary Shuriken, Jutsu: * Ninpo: # Art of the Inferno (Kaen Ryu no Jutsu; "Art of Flame Dragon"), # Art of the Inazuma (Hyakuraiduchi no Jutsu, "Art of One Hundred Thunder Hammers"), # Art of the Wind Blades (Hama Reppujin no Jutsu; "Art of Violent Wind Blade Exorcism"), # Art of the Ice Storm (Hyoujinsatsu no Jutsu; "Art of Killing Ice Blade"), # Art of the Piercing Void (Angyoku Juuhadan no Jutsu; "Art of Extremely-Heavy Dark Bullet Wave"), 2. Knives [Click Here] * Moniker: Ocelot Knives, # Appearance: light blond hair, wearing a desert-style tactical suit as well, also wore a black trench coat. had a combat knife that holster on his left shoulder (like Leon's in RE4) underneath his coat, that twirl his revolver (a Mateba 2006M (6-rounds; .357 Magnum)) like a cowboy-style. # Role:Tactical Spider-nin, Sharpshooter, # Gender: Male # Affiliation: Yamigakure, # Elements: Arsenals: * Mateba 2006M (6-rounds; .357 Magnum) 3x, * Tactical Bowie Knife, * Kukri, * Incendiary Shuriken, Jutsu: * Ninpo: # Art of the Wind Blades (Hama Reppujin no Jutsu; "Art of Violent Wind Blade Exorcism"), # Art of the Ice Storm (Hyoujinsatsu no Jutsu; "Art of Killing Ice Blade"), 3. Takeshi of Ozunu [Click Here] * Role: Ozunu Ninja Assassin, Raizo's Rival, * Moniker: N/A, # Appearance: He wore a modified ninja garb with a white line decoration of the Black Spider symbol on his back. he wielded two swords; one his a ninjato and the other is sliding sword. # Role: Black Spider-nin, # Gender: Male # Affiliation: Yamigakure, # Elements: Arsenals: * Dual Sliding Sword or Twin-Ninja Sword Staff, * Ninjato, * kunais and shurikens, * Incendiary Shuriken, Jutsu: * Ninpo: # -._.-._.-._.-._.- OOCs -._.-._.-._.-._.- Team Daichi Ami Katsura Role: Konoha Kunoichi, Sakura's bully, Uchiha fan-girl, Affiliation: Konoha, Appearance: This girl has purple hair styled in an asymmetrical cut and brown eyes. With a forehead protector was wrapped on her neck. She wore a wardrobe was rather scantily-clad, and fit tightly on her tall and slender form. This attire consisted of a dark-blue gi and disconnected arm warmers that reached down to her black spandex shorts. She wore a pair of pair of blue shinobi sandels. Elements: Arsenals: * Kunais, * Shurikens, * Baseball Bat (Brute Weapon) Jutsu: Kawarimi (Substitute), Bunshin (Clone), Henge (Transformation), Daichi Role: Konoha Shinobi, Affiliation: Konoha, Appearance: a boy wearing a green shirt and black shorts and sunglasses with his headband around his forehead he had tan skin and black hair, Elements: Arsenals: * Ninjato, * Kunai and Shuriken, Jutsu: Kai Role: Konoha Shinobi, ROOT (Ne), Affiliation: Konoha, Foundation (Ne), Appearance: other has a tanto strapped on his back. They notice one of them with brown hair wore the same outfit as Sai's. Probably a comrade of his. Elements: Arsenal: * Tanto, * Kunai and Shuriken, Jutsu: Nadeshiko Team Shizuka * Role: Nadeshiko Kunoichi * Affiliation: Nadeshiko Appearance: is a fair-skinned girl of average height. She has green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. Normally, she wears a light-green kimono or a beige hooded robe when not battling. While on missions, she has a black forehead protector and wears her village's form-fitting kunoichi uniform; it is grey-coloured with a right shoulder-guard, grey gloves, and opening in her shirt which reveals some of her sizeable cleavage. Elements: Wind Arsenal:, * Kunai Jutsu: * Dance Performance: Second Step ("Enbu: Ni no Dan"; Spinning-Waltz) - The user spins around at high-speeds, appearing like a small twister. While doing so, the user will launch a large barrage of kunai to several targets at once. * Nadeshiko-Style Deep Crimson Dance Performance/Aerial Dance ("Nadeshiko-Ryū Shinku Enbu") - The user throws a continuous barrage of kunai with deadly accuracy. This technique is seemingly difficult to evade. * Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist/Roaring Gale Chop ("Nadeshiko-Ryū Kōha Reppūken") - By covering one's own hand with wind-natured chakra, the user attacks the enemy with it. The force of the strike is great enough to produce a powerful shock wave that can cause noticeable fissures without direct contact. * Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut/Roaring Hurricane Kick ("Nadeshiko-Ryū Kōha Senkaigiri") - The user covers one leg with wind chakra and delivers a powerful falling kick to her opponent. This kick was powerful enough to slice through (a mechanical puppet). * Violent Whirlwind ("Ressenpū"; Gale Fan) - The user produces a powerful stream of wind from their mouth. This technique was powerful enough (to dispel several shadow clones in an instant). ——————————————————————— Rias Gremony * Role: Nadeshiko Kunoichi * Age: 15, 19 * Alias: "Crimson-Haired Princess of Destruction" (Benigami no Ruin Purinsesu), Bloody Ice (Chimamire no kōri), Red Angel (Akai Tenshi) * Affiliation: Nadeshiko Appearance: she was about late teens with a buxom figure, had light skin tone from whatever skin he could see from her body, and also had blue-green eyes (or turquoise). The most distinctive feature was her long, crimson red hair (like his mother and his sister, Tsuki) that was tied in a braided pony tail that reach down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. She also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. And while wearing the Nadeshiko headband on her forehead. She was wearing a grey-colored form-fitting kunoichi uniform with grey gloves and an opening in her shirt which reveals some of her sizable cleavage. As for her face was is incredibly beautiful (that rivals Kushina Uzumaki, Ayane, Kasumi, Momiji, and Sakura Haruno). Elements: * Dark (Affinity) * Water * Wind, Tools: * Ninjato * Kunai * Shuriken, Jutsu: * Substitute, Henge, *Akuma hijutsu: Horobi no Chikara (Demonic secret Arts: Power of Destruction ): Shōmetsu no Mahoshi (Devil Star Extinction/Extinguished Star/"Demonic Star of Extinction") - that grants its users great explosive power and can completely annihilate things when used. A Devil, with higher demonic energy, will be able to use it more proficiently as in Sirzechs case, where he has mastered his Power of Destruction to the point that it can basically eliminate anything. Meiton (冥遁 ・; Dark Release): * Mei Gōkyaku (冥豪火球; Dark Great Fireball) - launches large dark fireball from the palm of his or her hand. * Mei Hōsenka (冥鳳仙火; Dark Phoenix Sage Fire) - launches muliple fireballs from the mouth or the palm. * Meiryū (冥龍; Dark Dragon) - summons a dark flamed dragon then launches at foe, * Jūgeki Byakurai (重撃白雷; Heavy-Strike Pale Lightning), * Kurohitsugi (黒棺; Black Coffin), * Kusarito no kunai (鎖とのクナイ; Kunai with Chain) - Summons a black chain with a boomerang-shape kunai on his/her palm, which binds of catches your foe. And is also used as a grappling hook to climb high places. - based from YuGiOh. * Mei Hainawa (冥這縄, Dark Crawling Rope) - Binds enemies with a black chakra rope to stop their movement. Generating a crackling black energy rope with purple outlines within his/her hand(s), the practitioner throws it toward the opponent. The energy winds around the opponent's arms and body, immobilizing them. * Mei Sajō Sabaku (冥鎖条鎖縛, Dark Locking Bondage Stripes) - Raising his/her palm up to the target, the practitioner closes his/her hand into a fist and calls forth yellow energy, taking a form of very thick rope, which binds the upper body of the target. Suiton: * Suijinheki (Water Formation Wall) * Daibakufu no Jutsu (Great Waterfall Technique), Fūton: * Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough) * Renkūdan (Drilling Air Bullet), Hyōton: * Makyō Hyōshō (Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals) * Hyō bunshin (Ice Clone), Fūton: ——————————————————————— Akeno Himejima * Role: Nadeshiko Kunoichi, (Ultimate) Sadist, Hitman * Age: 18 * Alias: Priestess of Thunder → Priestess of Thunder and Light, The Ultimate Sadist (by Rias Gremory), The President's Confidant (by Yuuto Kiba), * Affiliation: Nadeshiko Appearance: is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She wore a customary Nadeshiko uniform, As revealed in the visual book with her data, her body measurements are cm. Her slender figure is thanks to her weight being quite low kg. Akeno's height is 168 cm. (5 feet 6 inches), making her a character of average height. = she was taller than Naruto, about a quarter head taller. She looked to be between 18 to 20 years old with an impressive hourglass figure. She had violet eyes, black hair that was tied in a long ponytail that reached all the way down to her legs with 2 hair strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward. Her hair was tied with an orange ribbon that kept it in place. She wore a black sleeveless lace tank shirt that had 3 skulls design in the middle of her large bust (that rival's Tsunade) which still showed a bit of cleavage. She wore a loose red skirt with Ireland design that reach near her knees and was held together with a red belt. She wore long, black and grey stripe pattern socks that reached her thighs. Finally, she wore shoes somewhat similar to Naruto's combat boots. She then describe that on her belt has a holster for the item she held in her right hand, where she told her that in the middle of it was kind of like a revolver. Elements: *Lightning *Water, *Fire, *Wind, Arsenal: *Kunai *Shuriken *Naginata Jutsu: Raiton: * Gian (False Darkness) - * Holy Lightning Dragon (雷光龍, Raikōryū) * Jibashi (Electromagnetic Murder), Suiton: * Suiryuudan (Water Dragon Bullet) * Suijinheki (Water Formation Wall), Katon: * Hōsenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Sage Fire), Fuuton * Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough) * Kazedan (Wind Bullet), ——————————————————————— Tokiwa * Role: Nadeshiko Kunoichi * Affiliation: Nadeshiko Village Appearance: is an imposing figure, easily towering over others. She has a slender physique with a very angular face framed by her short brown hair along with a dark shade of red lipstick. She wears a short, backless, red, full-body suit over mesh armour, along with a pair of arm-length gloves and a light orange sash, a long blue green apron skirt which is open in the front. She also wears bandages on her wrists, covering all of her right left as well as her left thigh and leg. She carries an extremely long and thin katana strapped to her back. Elements: Arsenal: * Sword (Katana) Jutsu: Doton: * Tekkenrō (Earth Release: Iron Fist Prison) See Also *Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi: Character Information 1 *(Current) *Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi: Character Information 3